


Coffee date

by Howdafloof



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a brave boi., Crack, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdafloof/pseuds/Howdafloof
Summary: Connor asks out a long time crush but will Detective Reed spoil the atmosphere?





	Coffee date

**Author's Note:**

> IDK this has been in my drafts for over half a year.

“I...I don’t know how to say this...it’s difficult-much harder then all the movies make it look...” Connor started, shifting nervously.

“I do know that this is a little untimely, you’re a busy women and always needed. You keep the force going, day after day-honestly I think you’re incredible!” The Android continued, flustered at his own words. Scratching his neck awkwardly with his one free hand the detective glanced away, a goofy smile forming on his lips.

“I saw images online of those old world war 2 motivation posters, the ones where the women flexing with the quote ‘we can do it!’ I...don’t mean to be rude but you remind me a lot of that aesthetic: strong, capable-not afraid to get messy-haha!..Yes you’re...All of those things...And more” he finished lightly, plucking up the courage to gaze directly at her, despite his cheeks flaring as soon as he did.

Gosh she was gorgeous, he never thought he would fall in love, it was literally like a fairytale, a new worker meets a colleague and they fall in love over coffee. He hoped Reed never found out about this, his nerves were already shot to bits just walking towards this embodiment of beauty, he had only plucked up the courage after Hank had talked to him about standing up for himself more.

Still, his legs felt like jelly, his palms would be sweaty if they could be. One would think an Android able to negotiate a number of hostage situations without fail would be able to talk to his crush without turning into a puddle of goo just looking at her.

“Theseareforyou!” He blurted out, looking away as he thrust the flowers at her, unable to keep eye contact. God he felt so cliche! but he knew flowers would get his message across, even if his words had failed him.

“Y-you don’t have to say anything, I totally understand if you think I’m over the top-or old fashioned-this my first time doing this so I guess I’m just nervous is all.” He spluttered shyly, hands behind his back and twisting the toe of his shoe against the tile in a clearly nervous gesture.

“Connor?”

The new voice made the state of the art fighting machine nearly jump and he whirled around to face a confused Detective Reed, head cocked and empty coffee mug held loosely.

“Detective Reed-I-I was just asking-consulting with Mrs Bean here-I-I won’t get in your way any longer-good day Mrs Bean, perhaps we could talk later?” The Android smiled at his crush before turning to leave. Only to have Gavin grab onto his wrist. For a second Connor feared the detective was going to embarrass him, however upon looking up at the man his facial scanners picked up distinct worry on the human’s face.

Reed opened his mouth as he glanced between Connor and his possible date, confused expression turning almost fearful.

“...Connor...Why were you talking to the Coffee machine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this masterpiece made you cry.


End file.
